Tails Secret
by The Only Being
Summary: Ever since high school ended, Sonic became a real jerk and Shadow became Tails' best friend. But Tails has a big secret that no one knows about. Shadow has known this whole time. What will happen? Chapter 3 up and running!
1. Chapter 1: Secret's out

**What's up everyone? I just wanted to show you guys my very first Fan Fic. I hope you guys enjoy. Any constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or copy right material in the story. Only the story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

At this point, everyone saw Miles 'Tails' Prower as a young and intelligent boy whose best friend was Shadow The Hedgehog. This was because after high school, Sonic turned into the biggest asshole in all of Mobius. But Tails had a big secret. Tails was girl. But only she knew that. This is because when Sonic first met her, he jumped to a big conclusion and called Tails his little brother. Well now that's said and done Tails was currently in her workshop working on her Tornado. She was wearing a white shirt with blue overalls and had a few grease stains on it and her forehead. She suddenly heard a knock at the door and made sure her bound breasts didn't show. She walked upstairs, turning off the light behind her, and up to the door. She opened it and saw her best friend standing there. Shadow The Hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow." She said calmly.

"Hey Tails, what's up man?" He said with his low but not so deep voice.

"Nothing much… Just working on my Tornado. You know the usual." She said nonchalantly.

"That's cool. Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"No, not at all." She smiled and stepped aside.

Shadow smiled, which was only something Tails saw. Mostly because she was the only one he could actually be himself and comfortable enough to do it around. Shadow took a seat on Tails couch as let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey Tails. Can I ask you something?" Shadow said looking over at Tails who closed the door and sat down next to him.

"Sure. What's up?" She said looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?" He watched as his question made Tails go pale and dead silent. She finally spoke.

"How d-did you find out?" She asked him.

"I've known for a while actually. Ever since I first saw your curvy feminine body running through the halls of Eggman's base through the security monitors." He said as Tails slowly regained her color.

"So you've basically known since the beginning?" She asked with a deep blush on her cheecks.

"Yeah." He said looking up at her. "Does anyone else know?" He asked her.

Tails only shook her head. "No… Not even Sonic knows.."

Shadow nodded and put his hands on his lap.

"The reason I didn't tell you is because I was afraid that you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore… And because… I like you Shadow." She blushed darker.

"Hm?" Shadow raised his brow. "You like me?"

Tails nodded and looked into Shadows eyes. "I like, like you…" She continued to blush.

This made Shadow deadpan and remain silent as a small blush crept up on his muzzle.

* * *

**Great first chapter if I do say so myself. Stay tuned for more!**

**-The Only Being**


	2. Chapter 2: I need time to think

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tails just stared at Shadow waited for any type of response but Shadow just remained in silence. Shadow was just in pure shock as he didn't expect to hear that from her. He only looked up at her with his small blush which made Tails feel excited. She knew that Shadow liked her too but became a bit sad as he only continued in his awkward silence. Shadow stood up and walked towards the door. Before he left he turned to face Tails who looked heartbroken with tears building up in her eyes.

"Uh…. I need to think for a while Tails…. I'll see you soon." With that, Shadow left, lightly closing the door

Tails just fell to her knees as tears ran down her cheeks, hitting the ground and staining the floor in her emotion. Meanwhile, Shadow was walking down the streets of Mobius. He walked past the park filled with the cheerful screams of all the children playing on the playgrounds and swings. Shadow just paid no mind as he reached his house, he walked up to his door and pulled out his keys, unlocking and stepping inside, closing the door behind him. He threw his keys onto his coffee table and plopped down onto his jet black leather couch. Shadow couldn't keep Tails out of his mind. It was all he could think about. Her smile, her laugh, her beautiful eyes. He shook his head at those thoughts and turned on his 60 inch LED flat screen and on every channel there seemed to be happy couples showing each other their love Shadow turned off the television almost immediately and tossed the remote to the opposite end of the couch. He laid back and sighed rather deeply.

"Do I like Tails like that?..." He asked himself.

"Does she even still like me after the way I just left her back at her home?.." He groaned feeling like an asshole remembering what happened earlier. He just decided to make a quick meal and shower, then just off to bed for the day. So he stood up and walked into his kitchen. He opened up some cabinets and pulled out a pot. He filled it with water and put it on one of the burners of his stove and turned it to a medium flame and gathered the rest of his needed ingredients as he waited for the water to boil. He then mixed them together and added in some noodles. After a while he served himself a bowl of homemade ramen and quickly ate.

He then washed the bowl and walked upstairs to his bathroom and removed his rocket shoes and gloves leaving him fully naked. He turned on his shower and watched as the room began to fill with steam from the hot water. He stepped in and let out a relieved sigh from the hot water hitting his onyx fur. He soaped up his body and washed his body, he then used shampoo to wash the top of his head and then fully rinsed off. He turned off the water and grabbed his towel. He dried off and tossed it away before jumping into his king sized bed with his soft black silk blanket. He quickly fell asleep. That night, he dreamt of Tails. The next morning he awoke to the sound of the birds outside chirping.

Just then, Shadow's iPhone rang. He grabbed it from his night stand and gulped at the caller… Tails.

* * *

**Will Shadow answer the phone? What will Tails tell him? Why is chocolate so delicious? And why am I asking you all these questions?**

**All these and more will be answered in the next chapter! Stay classy.**

**-The Only Being**


	3. Chapter 3: From a new light

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Another Chapter to feed you Shadow x Fem Tails hunger. Expect to see most of the updates to this story on weekends. I'm too busy during the week to write or even post. Thanks for your support!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Shadow was hesitant at first to answer the call but he didn't want to be rude to Tails so he slid to answer and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Shadow asked.

"Hey Shadow. It's Tails… Um… I just wanted to know if you wanted to come down to the workshop today." She asked a bit nervously.

Shadow thought for a second but decided to go, "Yeah. I'll be there in half an hour." Shadow replied, which made Tails silently cheer on the other line.

"Okay. See you soon." She said cheerfully before hanging up.

Shadow hung up as well and set his phone back down on the night stand. He stretched and got out of bed. He walked up to his closet and grabbed a new pair of his gloves and grabbed his rocket shoes from the bathroom, heading downstairs. He sat down on his couch in the living room and turned on his television and watched some morning news while he put on his shoes. After about 10 minutes he turned off the television and walked into his kitchen. He ate a quick bowl of cereal and grabbed his keys. He headed out the door and locked up his house. He walked up to his garage and opened it up revealing his black motorcycle. He hopped on and put on his riding jacket and black helmet.

He revved up the engine and sped off toward Tails' Workshop, his garage door closing on its own. After another 10 minutes he made it to Tails place and turned off his bike. He removed his helmet and walked up to the door. He knocked 3 times and could hear movement inside. When the door opened Shadow's jaw dropped and so did his helmet. Tails answered the door in a yellow dress that hugged her feminine curves in all the right places. Her breasts were unbound under the dress and it showed off some cleavage from her perfectly shaped 36DD breasts made Shadow blush. Tails giggled and smiled.

"Hi Shadow. Won't you come in?" She asked sweetly.

Shadow only continued in his blush as he stepped inside thinking: "How the hell could she keep those hidden so well?" He blushed even darker just thinking about it. His blush didn't go unnoticed as Tails looked up at him after closing the door.

"What are you thinking about Shadow?" She asked him in curiosity.

Shadow only shook his head and cleared his throat, "Nothing…" He replied.

Tails only giggled again as Shadow became all flustered.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Tails asked noticing Shadow avoiding looking at her.

Shadow finally did look at her and was still awestruck by her beauty. He didn't know what to say. He had never thought of Tails that way before, he had to admit, she did look very beautiful. He only smiled lightly.

"It's just… You." He said softly.

"What about me Shadow?" She asked.

"You're… Beautiful…." He said blushing again.

"I am?.." She blushed deeply and felt her heart melt.

Shadow felt himself getting closer to Tails, their muzzles only inches apart and Tails felt her heart race and her breath hitch. Their lips finally met and Tails felt sparks fly as her heart skipped a beat. She felt as if all her worries melted away. Shadow felt his worried thoughts fade and finally feel somewhat happy. Shadow put his hands around her waist as Tails wrapped her arms around his neck. After a while, the parted for air and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Shadow…" Tails whispered.

* * *

**Ohh.. What will happen next? Only time will tell... So stay tuned!**

**-The Only Being**


End file.
